Dancing In the Rain
by Difficult-notImpossible
Summary: Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass... but rather learning to dance in the rain... my birthday present to my best friend... Logan/OC


This is for my best friend, Krystia... who's birthday is tomorrow, June 9th... This is my birthday present to her from me... and Logan :)

* * *

Rain.

That was all she heard. The pitter-patters of the raindrops form the sky pelting against the glass of the window. She could barely see through to the other side, for the droplets were gathering together and making all images blurry.

She wondered when he would get home. With such a dark sky, heavy rain, and loud thunder, she worried about him…not to mention his horrible driving. He had declared that nine o'clock would be the time he would be there.

She checked the clock. Nine forty-five.

She knew that he didn't stand her up, he was too good for that… but her stomach couldn't help but clench when a flash a lightning lit up the sky, a deafening thunder clawing at her eardrums.

How many times had he had to pull over to the side of the road and wait for the rain to pass so that he would be sure he would get home safely?

A couple of times, actually.

Sighing, she leaned her chin on her hand and kept her eyes on the window, struggling to see past the wet blurriness for any sign of a shadow.

"Krystia?" the door to her bedroom opened, and she turned to see her best friend, Charlotte, poking her head in. "Hey."

"Hey," was her quiet response before she turned back to the window.

"Don't tell me you're worrying about him again…" she heard Charlotte chuckle, and she heard the springs in her bed sound as she settled onto it.

"Oh please, it's not like you never worry about Carlos when he's out in the middle of a thunderstorm." Krystia rolled her eyes, teasing her friend.

Just as she expected, Charlotte's cheeks went a bright red, and an embarrassed smile spread on her face. "Okay, you got me, but seriously, we all know he's gonna be fine."

Krystia shrugged. "You never know if he's actually here and decided not to show up."

A gasp came from the bed. "You did not just say that! Krystia! You know he would never do that! How can you think something like that?"

She raised her eyebrows and shot her friend a look. "The hangout with Carlos is making you more overdramatic than you were before."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "That sentence right there deserves drama. How can you think he's standing you up?"

"Well, it's not like I've had good experiences with guys, Char." She sighed in exasperation.

There was a tense silence where the girls just stared at each other, Charlotte's eyes wide and surprised.

"It's not like I have either," her friend finally said softly. "But then I met Carlos and look how happy I've been Krystia. Look how happy you are, and just because he got caught in a thunderstorm and probably pulled over because he doesn't want to get into a huge car accident and kill himself doesn't mean he's stopped loving you and would leave you sitting here with your eyes on that window with a broken heart. I mean, come on, Carlos came home an hour late because Gustavo kept him singing harmonies and you didn't see me breaking down in a corner."

"No, you were just digging into the triple chocolate cake your mom made yesterday."

"That's not the point." Charlotte cut in.

"I get it," Krystia sighed. "But I can't help but think like that."

She heard a sigh from behind her.

"He'll be here soon," Charlotte assured her, hugging her from behind. "And then he's gonna take you back to 2J and set up the best dinner ever." And with a peck on the cheek, Charlotte was back out the door, and Krystia was able to catch a glimpse of the huge grin on the Latino's face when he saw her approach him before the door closed.

She wished she could be as confident as Charlotte, not afraid to say anything to the guy she liked, no matter how awkward.

But on the other hand, she remembered, Charlotte wasn't as confident as she came off. She did recall having arguments with her best friend where Krystia would try to convince her that she was worthy of someone that loved her, no matter how inferior she thought herself to be.

Honestly, she felt like a hypocrite when she realized that she had given Charlotte extremely close to the lecture Charlie had just given her.

Another sigh escaped her lips and she ran her fingers through her dirty blond hair.

* * *

"No, no, no. This is a bad idea, a very, _very_ bad idea." Logan shook his head hard, his eyes wide and hesitant, and a look of disapproval on his face.

Charlotte raised her eyebrows and looked at Kendall, who looked at her with a smirk. "When opportunities like this come, you have to grab it and take advantage of it."

"I'm predicting that if we actually do this Gustavo will rip our heads off and feed them to his alligator."

"Oh, don't be such a baby," Charlotte teased him, ruffling his short black hair and laughing. "Besides, my head is staying intact, considering the fact that I don't work for Gustavo."

"Well, if you're planning on it in the future, I suggest you leave those things where they are and keep walking." Logan sighed.

"Oh, come _on_!" Carlos spoke up, yanking on his black hockey helmet. "What's getting a little wet going to do?"

"Besides mess up James' hair?" Kendall laughed.

Krystia glanced at Logan, who looked at her and frowned. "You're with them, aren't you?"

She nodded hesitantly. "It looks fun."

"Then it's settled!" Charlotte announced, reaching into the huge bucket of water and grabbing hold of four water balloons. Handing two of them to Carlos, the "Latinos" grinned at each other and nodded, both directing their attention to an oblivious James, who was humming a Lady Gaga song.

"WATER FIGHT!" they declared, beaming the balloons straight at James' face, where all four of them broke and soaked the pretty boy, causing his face to scrunch up in surprise and annoyance.

"You did _not_ just do that…"

Charlotte and Carlos shared a quick celebratory kiss, which was rudely interrupted by the splash of water on both their faces. Breaking apart, they glared at James, who was standing with three balloons in each hand, ready for battle.

Carlos picked up another balloon and sent it flying back towards James, who ducked by reflex, dodging the balloon and causing it to hit Kendall square in the nose.

The group stood with their jaws open, staring at the blonde as he wiped off the water and flung the rubber pieces to the ground. Then, he grabbed a handful of balloons and threw them at Charlotte, who also dodged it and allowed it to hit Krystia in the face. Krystia grabbed her own balloons from the bucket and flung them at all four of them, officially starting the fight.

Logan stood in the middle of everything, trying to figure out how to stop it. James would probably stop as soon as Logan offered free hair gel; all Krystia needed was a warning that there was a bug on her shoulder. Kendall, Charlotte, and Carlos would be the harder ones, considering Kendall looked to be having too much fun and Charlotte was too stubborn to give in. Add that to the fact that Carlos wouldn't back out if Charlie didn't.

So how would he stop the madness before it got too far?

That's easy… he _wouldn't_.

Because right when he opened his mouth to argue with the drenched teenagers, a water balloon flew towards him and broke right in his face, causing a blast of quick pain, which was then overshadowed by the bothersome feeling of cold water on his face.

Oh, it was _on_….

_Half an hour later…._

"That one looks like a bunny…"

"What are you talking about? It looks like a cake!"

"How in the world does that look like a cake?"

"Easy, if you just turn your head and squint your eyes."

"Give it up, Charlie, it looks like a bunny."

"Does _not_!"

"Does _to!_"

"Both of you, stop arguing!"

Krystia and Logan sat away from the rest of the group, against the wooden fence of the _Palm Woods_ park, laughing at the sight of James and Charlotte arguing over whether or not the cloud they were looking at looked like a bunny or not.

"Okay, there's no doubt about it. Charlie is like a perfect mix of all of you guys." Krystia laughed.

"Well so are you," Logan threw in. "Only… a little smarter."

"Hey!" she smacked him against the chest playfully. "That's my best friend you're talking about!"

"I'm sorry," Logan groaned, rubbing the spot where she had hit him.

"Did I hit you hard?" she worried.

He shook his head, chuckling in pain. "No, no, I'm fine."

She rolled her eyes. "Charlie's right, you _are_ a baby."

He frowned. "But you love me anyway?"

She thought for a moment, and then shook her head, smirking. "Naww."

His face fell.

"You know I'm kidding."

"Oh, you are?'

She giggled, and leaned her head against his shoulder, which was wet from the fight. A smile spread across her face as she realized that six troublemaking kids had wasted two hundred and fifty water balloons on each other in only half an hour. All of them were drenched from head to toe, causing the boys to rid themselves of their jackets and heavy shirts and the girls to stay in their tank tops and shorts they had been wearing before.

Now Kendall, James, Charlotte, and Carlos were lying down in the grass, heads together, Carlos and Charlotte's fingers intertwined, staring up that the clouds. Logan and Krystia had taken to the fence, wanting some alone time.

"Looks like you were wrong about throwing water balloons being a bad idea." She nudged him playfully, looking up at him.

"No, I wasn't. It might have been fun, but when Gustavo finds out we were having a water fight instead of practicing for tonight's show, he'll have our heads." He laughed, glancing down at her.

Their gazes locked.

She had to admit, it really didn't take long for them to get caught up in each other. All it took was milk chocolate to meet dark chocolate and the whole world disappeared. The smiles disappeared from both of their faces and were replaced with stares of awe. Trying to be slick, he reached down and grabbed her hand in his, playing with the rings on her fingers. She couldn't help but smile at the warmth of his fingers against hers.

"Well, I hope he doesn't cut off your heads." She said.

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"Cuz…" she racked her brain for a good answer, and blushed when she found nothing.

He chuckled. "I agree… going any amount of time without looking into those two pools of dark chocolate would probably drive me insane."

Her heart fluttered and her breath caught in her throat.

He threw her one of his famous crooked smiles and she melted.

"Trust me," she whispered. "I have a better view."

He leaned in until their noses were touching. "I beg to differ…"

They both leaned in a bit more, their breaths fanning across each other's faces, their lips centimeters apart.

"CARLOS!" they both jumped at Charlotte's loud squeal.

Looking up, the couple caught sight of Carlos holding a pink chain above Charlotte's head, the charm on the chain a light green, shining in the light of the afternoon sun.

"Uh-oh…" Krystia sighed, shaking her head. "Carlos is making one huge mistake."

"And what's that?"

"That's Charlie's _Gir_ necklace. You know the one from _Invader Zim_? If he ruins that, Charlotte ill have her own boyfriend's head." She laughed.

Turning her head, she was met by Logan's soft lips, and she forgot everything.

* * *

_BAM!_

She gasped, turning from the window, eyes wide and panicked at the sudden loud noise. She checked the clock again. 10:03. through the crack in the door, she could see Carlos and Charlotte sitting on the couch in the living room, watching TV with Kendall and James. Her heart sank when she noticed someone missing.

But raised right back up when she caught a glimpse of another figure in black, completely soaked.

She almost fell out of her chair.

"_Logan!_" she croaked, standing up and running out to him.

He turned just in time to catch her as she flung herself into his arms. "Hey." He laughed, pressing a soft kiss to her head.

"You're late…" she muttered against his chest, and then pulled away to look at his face. A drop of water fell from the end of his nose. "And wet."

He chuckled. "I noticed; and I'm sorry. I got caught up in traffic during the rain. Had to pull over in fear of crashing."

She ignored Charlotte's grin of pride when she realized she was right.

"Told ya."

Krystia rolled her eyes.

"So," he kept on. "I got out of my car, and ran the rest of the way here."

She looked at him weird. "Why?"

"Well…" he grinned, pecking her once. "I had a very important date to get to… and I realized as I sat there thinking about you that life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass…"

"But rather to learn to dance in rain." They chorused, smiling.

He kissed her once more." Happy Birthday, Krystia."

She smiled against his lips.

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHINO! I LOVE YOU!

Please review :)

-Nessa


End file.
